1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for representing a pressure variation in an object, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for representing a relative pressure variation in an object at predetermined points on an image of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus transmits an ultrasound signal from a body surface of an object to a target region in the body and acquires an image of soft tissue tomography or blood flow by using information on an ultrasound signal reflected from tissue in the body.
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus irradiates an ultrasound signal generated by a transducer of a probe onto an object and receives information on an echo signal reflected from the object to acquire an image of an interior region of the object. Such an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may display information on the object in real time. Furthermore, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus has high safety because an object is not exposed to X-ray radiation. Hence, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used along with other image diagnosis apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) machine, and a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus.